Saving the Savior
by Alcandre
Summary: The worst blizzard in 30 years is hitting Storybrooke. And where is our favorite sheriff? In need of rescuing. Based off a prompt from tumblr by Oparu. Established Swan Queen


A prompt given for the tumblr " OUAT Trick or Treat" for Oparu. This needed to be posted by Halloween so here it is! Woot! The prompt was "blizzard". So, enjoy!

I don't own OUAT! Duh! And I am working on the next chapter of "A Pirate's Heart"! No worries!

* * *

The Weather Channel called it the biggest blizzard that their part of Maine had seen in the past 30 years. Which made Emma chuckle. Maybe the curse kept more than outsiders out. She brought back memories…and blizzards.

The blonde shook her head and picked up her phone, quickly dialing Henry to tell him she was on the way home for the night. He always insisted on knowing where she was and when she would be home. His little "trip" to Neverland last year made him slightly paranoid about where she and Regina were at all times.

"Emma?" he answered.

"Hey, kid," she said as she stood from her desk at the sheriff's office. "You about to hit the hay?"

"Yeah," he said. "Are you coming home now?"

"Sure am," she said. "Is your mom still up?"

"I think so," he said. She heard the rustling of bed sheets. "You want me to get her?"

"Nah," Emma stated. "I'll call her on my way. I just wanted to catch you before you go to bed. I'll see you in the morning."

"Be safe, Emma," Henry said in a worried tone. "It's really bad out there."

"No worries," the blonde said with a cocky grin. "I can handle it. Tell your mom I'll call her soon, okay?"

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you, too, kid."

* * *

She couldn't handle it. Shit, she couldn't handle it at all. Or rather her car couldn't. She was almost home. Almost at the mansion when her trusty yellow bug just stopped. It just sputtered to a stop on Main Street.

So, with the wind howling and the snow blowing all over the place, she cursed and reached into her pocket for her phone.

And cursed again. Before looking over at the passenger seat.

Another curse.

Nothing in her jacket.

A louder curse.

Her phone was on her desk at the office. She could see it. In her mind, it was mocking her. Laughing at her because she forgot it.

She set it down to slip on her jacket and gloves. And hat of course. And forgot the stupid phone on her desk.

The next curse echoed through the car for the next few seconds.

But the final curse was even louder once Emma realized her heat was not working.

* * *

"Mom?"

Regina looked up from her book in surprise. "Henry?" She lowered the book so she could look at him properly. "I thought you were in bed."

"Yeah, I was," he answered. "But I'm worried about Emma."

Regina furrowed her brows and glanced at the clock. An hour had passed since Henry had come and told Regina goodnight with a small side note that Emma was on her way home. That made concern and worry fill the brunette's body with adrenaline.

"Damn!" Regina said, standing up.

"Mom!" Henry exclaimed in shock at hearing his mother curse.

"I hadn't realized so much time had passed," Regina said, swiftly moving to grab her coat. "Something could be wrong," she muttered as she put on the heavy winter coat Emma had gotten her last Christmas.

"Mom, where are you going?" Henry ran up to her, his eyes, so much like Emma's, wide.

"To find your mother, Henry. Stay here. I'll bring her home once I find her."

"Be careful!" he said quickly.

Regina gave a tight grin. "I have control over my magic, Henry. We'll be fine."

* * *

It was damn cold. Not just cold. But damn cold. And her jacket, while warm and comfy, did nothing to stop the freezing air that was seeping into and through the metal frame of her car. The hand-knit scarf Snow had made her was useless and those stupid gloves where doing nothing to keep her fingers from freezing.

She had thought of her options earlier. She could either trek back to the station on foot or trek to the house on foot. Either way was not pleasant. Either way would have her freezing. Not that she wasn't freezing right now. Sitting alone. In her car. Freezing her ass off. Wishing for Regina to be right beside her right about now.

"Really, Emma, your car is going to kill you one day."

Her lover's voice suddenly coming beside her in the passenger seat made her jump and almost hit her head on the ceiling.

"Shit!" Emma shouted.

"Language!" Regina said firmly.

Emma looked over at the brunette in shock, her green eyes wide and her mouth slightly open.

"Do close your mouth, Ms. Swan," Regina said smugly. "You look like an idiot."

"What? But how-?"

"I have magic, my dear," Regina answered. "As do you."

Emma just blinked.

"Did you not think to just poof yourself home?"

Again, another blink.

"Honestly, Emma," Regina sighed. She held out her hand and looked at the blonde impatiently. "Let's get you home. I think the cold has made your brain slightly slower than normal."

Emma slowly put her hand in Regina's, eyes still wide in shock, and they were instantly engulfed in a warm cloud of purple smoke.

They reappeared in the foyer of the mansion with Henry waiting for them with a mug of hot chocolate for Emma and a mug of coffee for Regina.

Regina quickly slid off her coat and studied her lover. Emma was blinking in shock as her body trembled, still trying to warm itself up. She gently took the blonde's hands and slipped off her gloves.

"Emma," she said softly. "Are you okay?"

Green eyes blinked while teeth chattered. "C-c-cold."

"I know, dear," Regina said. "Let's get you warmed up, okay?"

Emma nodded while Regina helped her out of her jacket and scarf before leading her into the living room, where a fire was already going in the fireplace.

"Thank you, Henry," Regina said with a smile as she took the coffee and hot chocolate from their son. "Will you grab the down comforter from the guest bed, please?"

He nodded and ran up the stairs. Emma just stared at the fire.

"Here," Regina murmured, handing Emma the hot chocolate. "Drink up. It'll warm your insides."

Emma gave a tight smile and obeyed, sipping the drink in small sips.

"Are you okay?" Regina asked, studying Emma's tight and pale face.

"I'm fine," Emma answered quickly.

"Emma-"

"I said I'm fine," was the harsh answer.

Before anything else could be said, Henry struggled into the room with the large goose feather comforter Regina kept on the guestroom bed.

"Thank you, sweetie," Regina said as she took it and wrapped Emma up in it. "Why don't you head back up to bed."

"Is Emma gonna be okay?"

Regina nodded. "She's going to be fine. She's a little cold right now. I bet she'll be out playing with you in the snow tomorrow."

Henry looked at the blonde for confirmation. She just gave a small smile and a nod, silently promising him that she would be fine. He accepted that and ran back upstairs, leaving the two women alone again.

Not even a full thirty seconds had gone by before Regina spoke up again. "Emma, what's wrong?"

"Besides being fucking freezing?" Emma asked sarcastically. "Not a damn thing."

"Stop it," Regina ordered. "Stop being an ass. I know something more is wrong. Now tell me what it is, damn it!"

"I don't like being saved!" Emma shouted, her hands gripping the edges of the comforter around her. She looked like she wanted to burrow inside it and never come out.

Regina's head snapped back like she had been slapped. "What?"

"I don't like being saved," Emma repeated at a softer level.

"And why not?" Regina asked, trying not to let her voice show how stupid she thought that was.

"Because I do the saving."

That answer made Regina pause. It was true. Emma was the Savior. She saved people. She had saved Snow and Charming, Henry, and even Regina herself on more than one occasion. But not once did Emma ever allow herself to be in a position where she needed saving. Not if she could help it.

The wind howled outside, rattling the windows and sounding like some sort of mythical beast trying to get in. Regina shivered on reflex and scooted closer to the blonde.

"Emma," Regina started.

Emma didn't look away from the fire.

"Emma, maybe I wanted to do the saving for once."

Emma slowly looked at Regina, her green eyes meeting her brown. "But I like saving you," she muttered.

Regina smiled. "I know, honey," she said, opening the comforter cocoon that Emma had going on and slid herself inside. "It's what you do. But I like being the hero for once. Is that okay?"

Emma studied her face for a moment before allowing a smile to slowly spread across her face. "Only if you're my hero," she said softly before placing a soft kiss on Regina's lips.

"Of course," Regina said. "Who else would let me save them?"

When Henry ran down the stairs the next morning and saw his mothers cuddled up on the sofa with the comforter pulled around him, he decided the snow could wait for a few more hours. It wasn't going anywhere.

The End

Just a little ditty for you! Let me know what you think! And follow me on tumblr…if you wanna!


End file.
